


Accio Your Heart (It’s All I Want)

by numberonemilkbread



Series: Iwaoi's Hogwarts Adventures [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor!Iwaizumi, M/M, Slytherin!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: Meet me at the astronomy tower at 9pm.In their sixth year, Oikawa receives a note from his secret boyfriend Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi's Hogwarts Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860697
Comments: 15
Kudos: 231





	Accio Your Heart (It’s All I Want)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3! I love the idea of Iwaoi at Hogwarts and so this was born. 
> 
>   
> Ending scene loosely inspired by Alice Oseman’s Hogwarts AU “The Invitation”, which is a _Heartstopper_ mini-comic you can find [here](https://heartstoppercomic.tumblr.com/post/165111080379/mini-comic-the-invitation-a-little-story-about-a)!
> 
> (10/15)- Russian translation now available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9946514) :)

Oikawa stuffs his papers and books into his schoolbag as soon as the professor dismisses the class, already mentally cataloguing how long he’ll be able to practice Quidditch in the evening with all the Potions work that has just been loaded onto them. His thoughts are cut short when Hanamaki thumps him on the back.

“Hurry up, slowpoke. If we’re late to divination _again_ , we’ll have to polish awards until we puke.”

Oikawa squawks indignantly, yelling, “That was _your_ fault! Whose stupid idea was it to let loose a _niffler_ in the room?”

“Stupidly _brilliant_ , you mean.” Hanamaki grins. “It found all those galleons I thought I lost! Turns out Matsukawa’s been stealing them, that little piece of—"

Oikawa stops listening when he notices a familiar head of spiky hair walking towards the door, accompanied by the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Daichi and Chaser Bokuto. Oikawa has long gotten used to missing out on the perks of being Iwaizumi’s housemate, something he’s been dealing with for six years now, but that doesn’t stop the jealousy pooling at his gut at the sight of Iwaizumi conversing happily with others.

Almost as if sensing Oikawa’s stare, Iwaizumi turns his head and makes eye contact with the Slytherin, flashing a quick polite smile that suggests they are merely acquaintances. Oikawa knows better, of course, but he still hates how their relationship has to remain clandestine. It was a choice they both agreed on due to the intense rivalry between their houses, which has dwindled as the years passed but remains in existence.

Still, at times like these, Oikawa wishes for nothing other than to fling his arms around Iwaizumi and burrow his head into the other’s shoulder, making a show of lowering his head just to demonstrate his height over the other boy ( _by just 5 centimeters_ , Iwaizumi always growls).

As he subtly watches Iwaizumi stroll out of the classroom, his eyes dart down to find a folded piece of parchment sticking out of one of his Potions textbooks, looking too conspicuous to be his class notes or homework. Hanamaki is still recounting all the ways he wants to gloriously murder their roommate Matsukawa while Oikawa slips out the piece of paper, immediately noticing the outline of the familiar messy handwriting in ink. His heart jumps, a smile tugging on his face that he tries to suppress. After all, Hanamaki’s already suspicious of the true nature of his relationship with Iwaizumi, so there’s no way he can add any more leverage.

Oikawa holds the note carefully in his hand, making sure he isn’t creasing it or folding any corners as he walks out of the dungeons with Hanamaki and meets up with Matsukawa (who sits a few tables back) at the door. It turns out Hanamaki’s concern about being late is warranted because two sixth year Ravenclaws and a seventh year Hufflepuff stops Oikawa to ask him to the Yule Ball during their seven-minute walk to Charms. All three times, Hanamaki and Matsukawa watch with accustomed disinterest as Oikawa politely turns the girl down with an apologetic grin.

“That must be, what, the hundredth girl to ask you this week?” Hanamaki drawls after the Hufflepuff girl retreats briskly following Oikawa’s declination.

Matsukawa looks bored when he follows up Hanamaki’s words with “and the hundredth one he’s rejected.”

Oikawa flashes the same apologetic grin and holds up a peace sign. “Well, it’s not _my_ fault girls all flock to my charm! Don’t worry, I’m sure there’ll be some girl willing to put up with you two hooligans.”

Hanamaki claps Matsukawa on the shoulder and says with feigned disbelief, “Did he just say _charm_? Because I was thinking more along the lines of stupidity.”

Matsukawa grins back at his friend. “Same, poor guy’s probably only being used to make girls feel good about themselves.”

Oikawa shuts out their annoying voices out as they continue joking around, opting to think about the Yule Ball instead. This is the first year they’ll be able to go since it’s a Christmas dance of sorts exclusively for sixth and seventh years (he’s been asked to the dance by upperclassmen ever since he was a fourth year, but he always declined). In his History of Magic class, they learned that it was originally a tradition for the Triwizard Tournament but was continued as an individual event when the tournament was banned by the Ministry of Magic for being too perilous. The Yule Ball probably had some kind of significance when it was part of the tournament tradition, but now Oikawa’s heard it’s just like any other typical school dance with people dressing up for one night and awkwardly stepping on each other on the dance floor. He doesn’t really see the appeal of it (he _knows_ he’ll just be hoarded by fangirls asking to dance) and is considering skipping it to practice Quidditch instead. Besides, there’s only _one_ person he wants to go to the Yule Ball with, and he can’t because then they’d have to go public.

They split ways with Matsukawa, who heads off to Arithmancy, at one of the staircases. When they arrive five minutes early to the divination classroom with the professor nowhere in sight, Hanamaki decides to visit the lavatory, leaving Oikawa sitting alone at their table. Making sure no one is within the immediate vicinity, Oikawa delicately unfolds and smooths out the note. A simple message is written in a single line of black ink.

_Meet me at the astronomy tower at 9pm._

There’s no signature, but Oikawa knows without a doubt who wrote it. He rereads the message again, savoring Iwaizumi’s words. They send handwritten messages frequently, it being the only non-verbal form of communication they can use to meet up (Oikawa wishes they can use smartphones at Hogwarts, but there’s no wifi _or_ signal here. Now all he can do with his phone is take selfies and unflattering pictures of Iwa-chan). Normally, they magic the notes to each other, an art they’ve perfected to the point where they can subtly send notes during class (but rarely do so because Iwaizumi insists that they be good students and pay attention). Still, the frequent communication doesn’t diminish the thrill of receiving a note from his favorite person in the world.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Oikawa still remembers meeting Iwaizumi for the first time, back when they were both 6 years old and living on the same street. He’d snuck out an old schoolbook of his mother’s and attempted some of the spells, amazed—which then morphed into horror— when he managed to enlarge a beetle to the size of a car because _he didn’t even have a wand_. Iwaizumi, who was also a half-blood (thankfully, so he knew about magic from his dad), had been passing by and witnessed the whole ordeal, so he swooped in and protected Oikawa from the gigantic beetle until Oikawa’s mother had heard Oikawa’s screaming and rushed out to fix the situation. Oikawa received the worst lecture of his life (he’d only lived six years on the planet back then, but he was certain this would be _the_ worse lecture ever), his mother screaming about how _you were lucky there were no muggles around to witness that!_ and _I didn’t raise my child to be a thief_. In the end though, it was the experience that had brought him to Iwaizumi, and he’d gladly take another lecture just to stick with the other boy.

They became best friends after that, catching bugs and searching for aliens and playing volleyball at the elementary school they both went to. As they approached the age of 11, Oikawa’s topics of conversations gravitated towards Hogwarts, about the classes they’d take and playing Quidditch and most importantly, which house they would be sorted into. Iwaizumi always mumbled his agreements but became oddly subdued whenever Oikawa brought up the topic of Hogwarts. Later on, he learned that Iwaizumi knew Oikawa would be getting his letter because of that presentation of magic five years ago, but Iwaizumi worried about never receiving that letter. Sure, he had a wizard dad, but he could turn out to be a squib.

That was one of the first times Oikawa realized Iwaizumi (hopefully) might have felt something for him that was more than just best friends. And Oikawa confessed that he would’ve refused to attend Hogwarts and stay at muggle school if Iwaizumi didn’t also get a letter.

They both ended up receiving their letters on the same day and sitting in the same compartment with another pair of best friends, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, on the Hogwarts Express. However, Oikawa’s dreams of spending the 7 years at Hogwarts with his best friend were shattered when _Iwaizumi Hajime_ had been called and the boy took his spot under the Sorting Hat, the silence deafening to Oikawa’s ears during the minutes Iwaizumi had stayed sitting on the stool. When the hat finally shouted “ _Gyffindor!”_ , Oikawa had clapped along with the rest of the hall, but deep down his insides were churning. _What if he didn’t end up in the same house? What if Iwa-chan never wanted to talk to him again? What if he couldn’t make any friends?_

By the time Oikawa’s name was called, he was a nervous wreck, feeling like he was going to trip over his feet as he made his way to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and Oikawa’s sight was clothed in darkness.

_Ah… Interesting. I see a young, ambitious mind… Quite clever too…_

Oikawa was shocked to hear the voice, his mind immediately blanking. His mother had been quite vague about the sorting process, telling him he’d belong wherever he ended up. _The hat seldom made the wrong decisions_.

She definitely didn’t tell him the hat could _talk_ to him.

Before he could think of anything resembling a coherent sentence in response to the hat still mumbling in his ear, it raised its voice for the whole hall to hear.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Applause erupted across the hall, though Oikawa barely noticed as he was too busy searching for a particular pair of olive-green eyes. He briefly caught Iwaizumi’s eyes, the other boy’s expression unreadable as he applauded with the rest of the first years at the table (Oikawa noticed none of the upperclassmen clapped— that should’ve been a sign of what was to come), before he was welcomed warmly by his house at the Slytherin table. People were all introducing themselves and clapping him on the back as he sat down next to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who had already been sorted. At least there were already two familiar faces here.

_But they weren’t Iwa-chan._

Oikawa plastered his practiced, charming smile on his face, replying heartily to his surrounding housemates before the next name was called up, another trembling boy getting up to have his fate decided.

No one could tell Oikawa’s insides were empty and hollow; swelling with regret, disbelief, and worry.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Interhouse friendships weren’t uncommon at all, but it was just their luck they had entered Hogwarts the year after Gryffindor had narrowly snatched the House Cup from Slytherin, fueling the rivalry between the two houses. Oikawa had nearly cried with relief when he found a note haphazardly tucked into his robes ( _when_ and _how_ that happened, he had no idea), Iwaizumi’s rough handwriting congratulating him on Slytherin and assuring him he’d still be there to smack him whenever he did something stupid. Oikawa immediately recognized Iwaizumi’s rough way of saying he still wanted to remain friends and had been overwhelmed with gratefulness for his best friend, who knew _exactly_ what doubts and worries plagued Oikawa’s mind. That night, he scribbled out a reply on a piece of parchment in the foreign bed with Matsukawa writing a letter to his family on the bed next to him and Hanamaki still stuffing his face with sneaked-out creampuffs despite the giant feast they had just inhaled.

They developed a system of maintaining their friendship after that: passing notes that were inconspicuously tucked into each other’s belongings whenever they passed by each other in class that were later magicked when their knowledge of spells grew; meeting in the evenings in rarely used hallways to talk and after their confessions, make out (sometimes after lights-out which had almost gotten them caught on numerous occasions, but Oikawa found a thrill in sneaking around with Iwaizumi); and studying together in the library whenever it wasn’t too crowded. Their acquaintanceship wasn’t exactly kept a secret—Hanamaki and Matsukawa learned that they were friends when they met on Hogwarts Express, after all—but it didn’t cause _too_ big of stir between the two houses, even after they joined the Quidditch team in their second year. They did downplay their friendship in public though, maintaining a respectful distance and never touching each other unless they were alone, which was something that drove Oikawa crazy but begrudgingly allowed so he wouldn’t accidentally start a fight between the houses. He supposed it was already a gift to be able to stay with Iwaizumi in some way, even if it was in secret. Besides, he had hundreds of late-night conversation memories filed away in his mind, one from just before Christmas break of their forth year in particularly standing out whenever he missed Iwaizumi terribly or wanted to recollect _when_ exactly their relationship had taken a slight turn.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_“Iwa-chaaaaaan!” Oikawa cried as he flung his arms around Iwaizumi right after the closet door had closed behind him._

_“Crappykawa,” Iwaizumi_ _greeted_ _teasingly even as he wrapped his arms just as tightly around Oikawa._

 _Oikawa whipped his head back and frowned, staring right into Iwaizumi’s eyes since they were still around the same height. “Iwa-chan, so mean! We can only spend so little time_ _alone_ _together_ _,_ _and you’re going to spend it being mean to me?”_

 _The other boy merely snorted and ruffled Oikawa’s hair affectionately before dropping his hand down to grab the boy’s hand. Oikawa relished the feeling of Iwaizumi’s warm hand around his, wishing to never let go, though he couldn’t figure out_ why _he was feeling something like that. They used to hold hands all the time when they played on the streets._ _This shouldn’t feel like something special, except it did._

 _Iwaizumi led Oikawa over to one side of the closet that was relatively cleared of clutter so they could sit down. Oikawa_ _instantly_ _shoved his head into Iwaizumi’s lap and stared up at the other boy’s face_ _which turned downwards to watch him_ _. Iwaizumi started carding his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, which the latter found strangely relaxing and comforting even though he never let anyone else feel his hair— but he had grown used to Iwaizumi’s touch. Perhaps it was because of their limited time alone together, but Iwaizumi had become increasingly tactile, something Oikawa definitely wasn’t complaining about and greatly enjoyed._

 _“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa_ _whispered_ _, still staring into Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwaizumi looked down at him questioningly without stopping the movement of his hands. “I wish we didn’t have to be so secretive of our friendship.” Friendship. That word tasted bitted on Oikawa’s tongue._

 _Iwaizumi lightly caressed his forehead. “It sucks that the rivalry is so strong now_ _,_ _and we have to do this to maintain some sort of peace between our houses, but we still get to meet like this, right? We still see each other every day in classes.”_

 _“_ _But that’s not enooooough!_ _I wish I could be with you all the time, just like Daichi-chan and Bokuto-chan get to. I wish I could eat at the same table as you, play Quidditch with you, sleep in the same room as you.” The words came out without a filter as Oikawa remembered how he’d tossed and turned during that first week he came to Hogwarts, never being one to sleep well in unfamiliar environments, and how badly he wished Iwaizumi had been there to breathe softly beside him. His face started to heat up as soon as he caught the implications of his words, and his eyes darted to the wall across from them instead._

_Iwaizumi was either too pure or dense to catch any implications, for he simply scoffed and said, “You’d probably crawl into my bed every night and we’d have to worry about everybody thinking something else.”_

_It took Oikawa a second to understand what Iwaizumi was saying but a flash of hurt ran across his face_ _when he did_ _. “Would it really be that bad?” When Iwaizumi stared at him blankly, Oikawa pressed on with a bold voice even though his stomach was flipping._ _Normally he’d laugh it off and make a joke about Iwaizumi being jealous of his fangirls, but he really, really, really wanted to know._ _“To… be with me?”_

 _Iwaizumi looked away and Oikawa sucked in a breath, suddenly wanting to lift his head off the other boy’s lap and_ _leave this suffocating closet_ _. When Iwaizumi started speaking though, Oikawa froze, focusing solely on the spiky-haired boy whose face now seemed faintly pink, though Oikawa wasn’t completely sure because the room was only illuminated by their wands casting a faint glow._

 _“No,” Iwaizumi said softly but firmly. “Dummy, I’m only going to say this once_ _,_ _so you better listen. I wish so badly we could’ve both been in the same house and I miss you a lot when you’re not here. As for your question… I already said no, and I meant it. But we both know… if we have to keep a friendship secret from our houses, imagine a relationship.”_

 _Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi, fairly sure his mouth was hanging open at all the unexpected sap spewing from Iwaizumi that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, especially the last part because it meant Iwaizumi had thought about it too._ _And he wasn’t rejecting the idea entirely._

 _Oikawa knew what he felt for Iwaizumi might’ve been more than friendship, though he was still coming to terms with it. But now_ _that_ _he knew there was a chance Iwaizumi might reciprocate…_

 _Unfortunately, Iwaizumi realized with a yelp how late it was and basically dragged Oikawa out of the closet_ _before marching_ _him down to the dungeons like he always did despite Oikawa’s_ _numerous_ _insistence_ _s_ _that he didn’t need to (though_ _the Slytherin_ _secretly enjoyed)._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

At 8:55pm, Oikawa hurriedly makes his way across the school from the Quidditch pitch to the astronomy tower. His clothes are in a state of disorder rarely seen on him in public, the tie crooked and slightly loose, shirt untucked and hair messily rumpled by the wind during practice. He ascends the staircase up the spiraling tower, recalling fondly how they had confessed to each other in this same exact tower. Oikawa had tearfully admitted he was the one who spiked Miko-chan’s drink with polyjuice potion that had turned the poor girl into a partial troll, leading to hospitalization. Iwaizumi had been furious until Oikawa revealed all his insecurities and jealousy about not being good enough for Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi leaving him for some girl, the Gryffindor surprised by the rare vulnerability Oikawa was showing. In the end, Iwaizumi had confessed to him at the top of this very tower while the clear night sky was littered with stars and Oikawa had cried happy tears at how perfect the moment was (until Iwaizumi ruined it by calling him a crybaby and threatened to throw him off the tower if he didn’t stop wiping his snot onto Iwaizumi’s robes).

Oikawa reaches the top of the tower and widens his eyes at the scene that greets him. Tiny floating lights fill the space, illuminating the area with a soft, warm glow that reveals red and pink petals scattered on the floor. The fragrant of roses mingle with the aroma of earth and fresh rain in the air, no doubt courtesy of a deliberately casted spell because it’s a mixture of some of his favorite scents (it reminds him of catching bugs in the forest with Iwa-chan when they were small, though he’d never admit that to his best-friend-turned-boyfriend). Iwaizumi stands in the middle of the room in his usual school uniform but without the robes or grey vest, in just a neatly knotted scarlet and gold striped tie and a tucked-in dress shirt, a bouquet of red roses in his arms. When Oikawa looks up towards the ceiling, he sees why Iwaizumi has abandoned his brutish ways for one night. Suspended in the air, written in Iwaizumi’s attempt at a fancy font, are silver ribbon-like words that spell out _Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?_

Iwaizumi smiles softly when he catches sight of Oikawa comprehending the scene, stepping forward and extending the bouquet. “So?” Oikawa’s eyes dart towards his, already dampening around the edges. “Tooru. Will you— ”

“Yes!” Oikawa screams before Iwaizumi can finish and throws his arms around Iwaizumi, narrowly avoiding crushing the flowers. “Hajime. Yes!”

Iwaizumi chuckles warmly, burrowing his head into the other’s shoulder as Oikawa’s chest starts heaving with sobs. “Really? You’re crying again?” He teases as he pulls away to see the other boy’s eyes glistening with tears, using his thumbs to wipe away two tears that have already escaped.

“I can’t help it, I’m just so happy.” Oikawa wipes his eyes with his sleeves and manages a wobbly grin. “Iwa-chan finally learned to act like a civilized human and tuck his shirt in!”

Iwaizumi lightly smacks him on the head for that, though he’s grinning too. “Shut up, I tuck my shirt in all the time. Say that again and I’m docking house points for disrespect.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasps, feigning offense. “Such blatant abuse of your prefect powers!” The other boy answers by pulling him into a headlock and disheveling his hair, ignoring the protests that punctuate the air between breaths of laughter.

When Iwaizumi finally loosens his hold on Oikawa, the latter takes the roses from the former, hugging them to his chest before realizing something. “Are you okay with this though? Everyone’s going to riot if they know a Gryffindor is dating a Slytherin.” The rivalries between their houses has died down considerably in comparison to how it was when they first came to the school, with friendship blossoming more often between the two houses now, but the tension is still there.

“I don’t care, Tooru. I don’t care what others think, or what your house means. I just want you.” Iwaizumi leans up to press his lips lightly against Oikawa’s, one hand carding affectionately through the messy brown locks and the other on the boy’s shoulder. “I want everyone to know you’re _mine_.”

Oikawa feels himself blushing at Iwaizumi’s blunt statement but gazes at him sultrily, teasing, “How possessive, Iwa-chan.”

This time it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to blush, one hand withdrawing to scratch at his neck, doubts circling in his head despite Oikawa’s earlier enthusiastic reaction. “Unless you don’t want to, you don’t have t—”

The sentence is cut off by Oikawa’s mouth claiming his, swallowing the rest of the sentence. “Of course I want to, Hajime. Who else would I go with?”

Iwaizumi smirks, knowing his next words will incite a strong reaction out of the Slytherin chaser. “Well… I did overhear Ushijima practicing how to ask you to the ball in front of his mirror.”

“He what?!” Oikawa shrieks, gripping onto Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Unfortunately not.”

Oikawa snorts and grumbles, “As if I’d ever go with _that_ prick! _You should’ve come to Gryffindor_ — ” Oikawa lowers his voice in an attempt to mimic the Gryffindor chaser, “— as if I had a choice! And then he’d be like _oh but the hat gives you the house you want if you ask for it_. Like, thanks Ushiwaka-chan for the tip _five years too late_.”

Iwaizumi flicks him on the forehead half-heartedly, having grown way too used to the rivalry between his best friend and his teammate. “At least he means well. I think.”

“As if! Whatever, even if he did ask I would’ve walked away before he even finished his sentence.” Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder so that his lips are next to Iwaizumi’s ear. “Besides, I already have a _perfect_ boyfriend who’s actually secretly a romantic sap.”

Oikawa doesn’t even need to see Iwaizumi’s face to know a scowl has taken up residence there. “Keep this up, Crappykawa, and I’m never doing anything like this again.”

“But Iwa-chan, that’s what you said last time!”

Iwaizumi tries to shove him off, which Oikawa sees coming so he lets go before the force hits him. “Thank you, though,” Oikawa mutters, one hand still clutched onto Iwaizumi’s shirt. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

Iwaizumi hand comes up to cover Oikawa’s, his face teasing as he says, “Now who’s being a romantic sap?”

Before the other boy can protest, Iwaizumi is dragging him out the door leading to the balcony, where astronomy classes take place. Using his wand, Iwaizumi conjures up a blanket and some pillows, gesturing for Oikawa to lie down.

“There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I was thinking we could watch it.” Oikawa’s answer is to eagerly nod and push Iwaizumi onto the blanket before collapsing right on top of him, earning him a swear word and a shove.

So they spend the night lying under the night sky, Oikawa telling stories of constellations that Iwaizumi has heard hundreds of times already but never grows tired of, and Iwaizumi watching Oikawa stare at the meteors in wonder instead of watching the phenomenon himself.

A soft smile playing on his lips, Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa’s eyes and smile are brighter than any of the stars above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm currently working on a companion story to this (also about Iwaoi. This might turn into a Iwaoi Hogwarts series) and that'll hopefully be posted soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2)


End file.
